Although hydrogen is a clean and a powerful source of energy, it is a chemically active element and not available in the free state in nature in elemental gaseous form, it must be produced and stored for utilization in engines, but hazardous to the monitoring public when carried on board a vehicle in case of accident.
Hydrogen can be obtained from compounds by breaking chemical bonds but requires a substantial amount of energy to accomplish. From hydrocarbons, a mixture of methane and steam is heated to a high temperature in the presence of catalysts in producing large quantities of hydrogen. From water, hydrogen is produced by electrolysis but it is slow a process and insufficient to power a vehicle when carried on board.
Methods of producing hydrogen are specifically exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,718, 3,786,138, 3,816,609, 3,859,373, 4,069,303 and 4,202,744. These methods include, steam-light hydrocarbon reforming, partial oxidation of hydrocarbons and other carbonaceous matter and coal gasification process. All the above processes require storage of hydrogen to be carried on board to be used as fuel for motor vehicles and would create great danger to the motoring public.
Liquid water would therefore offer a convenient and compact source of hydrogen and oxygen fuel for a combustion engine because it is safe to use.